¿Wretsbrung o Hogwarts?
by Phoebe8
Summary: Bueno, se trata de un intercambio de estudiantes, todo se vé grandioso al principio, pero la maldad de una persona, provoca más de algún susto...Es mi 1º fic alone, así que dejen R/R, se aceptan tomatazos!!!


N/A: Por fisss no sean malucos y dejen RR ok? Es mi primer fic en solitario y espero que le tomen una buena perspectiva.^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1º "Un día normal"  
  
Era temprano en la mañana cuando un reloj suena estruendosamente en una casa pequeña. La chica que se despierta tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color café con algunos mechones rojizos, ojos café muy penetrantes, piel morena y de una figura muy delgadita. Adrianne se levanta apuradamente y corre por toda la casa buscando sus zapatillas favoritas.  
  
Al terminar, recoge su maleta, y agarra una jaula que contiene un menudo pájaro de color azul moteado - Ve Mint, sigue el expreso que vamos a llegar tarde - en ese momento , el hermoso pájaro extiende sus alas y emprende vuelo, ella aprovecha de sacar un pequeño saquito que contiene lo que se supone, alimento de Jobberknoll, su mascota y ave mensajera.  
  
Afuera, un auto blanco toca la bocina y Adrianne corre apresuradamente, con su madre detrás para no perder el expreso.  
  
Si ya saben a que me refiero, un nuevo año (el 5º) en el colegio Wretsbrung (n/a: no busquen traducción pk el nombre lo inventé YO!) . Cuando llegaron a la estación, no pensó nada más que correr con sus padres detrás y alcanzar a pasa su boleto de ida. Para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta de que ella viajaba en clase especial para magos, se creó una pasada especial que sólo personas del mundo mágico conocían y guardaban muy celosamente.  
  
Consistía en que llegabas a la estación y buscabas la plataforma 6, donde había un pilar y en medio tenía una apertura, dejando espacio suficiente para que cupiera el boleto. Adrianne, al depositarlo, desapareció inmediatamente junto con sus padres y equipaje. Todo este proceso se hacía con la mayor cautela, para que ojos curiosos no se dieran cuenta.  
  
Llegó a tiempo, al menos.  
  
Mami, te voy a echar de menitos!! - dijo Adrianne abrazando a su mamá- pero ya sabes que puedes ir a verme, sólo echa polvos flú y pides ir, ok?, en todo caso también activé el celular para que me puedas llamar! Acuérdate de pasar en pociones este año porque esos nuevos materiales no me salieron dana de baratos!!! -Dijo su madre  
  
Papi, tampoco me olvido de ti, así que dame un abrazote ok?- y Adrianne corrió a abrazar a su padre. No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a este sistema, no porque sea "muddre". - Papá, es Muggle. - interrumpió Adrianne -. Bueno, bueno, muggle - Continuó - no quiere decir que no podré utilizar magia cierto?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa a su hija - Ah! Toma!! Aquí está tu colación, van dos pancitos y un jugo Kapo - Gracias papi!!! Y acuérdate de que tú también me puedes llamar- justo en ese momento sonó en timbre que indicaba la partida del tren. Ya, me voy!!!, que estén bien y cuídense harto los dos!!!!!- al terminar las palabras les dio un beso a cada uno y subió rápidamente al tren.  
  
Buscó el compartimento donde estaban sus amigas, aunque sin buenos resultados, ya que, aunque hayan dejado una marca en el lugar, no se acordaba bien donde exactamente estaba.  
  
-Mmmm.donde se habrán ganado estas locas - decía mientras trataba de salir de entre la multitud. -OH! MIREN AHÍ VIENE LA ADRIENNE - Gritó una chica de casi el mismo porte de Adrienne, morena también y se notaba que era bastante alegre. Correspondía al nombre de Kam. Kam no aguantó y le chiflió a su amiga, la única forma de hacerla mirar hacia donde ellas estaban. Adrianne no tardó en llegar al lado de ellas, en una zona bien alejada de la multitud y que nadie ocupaba, puesto que ellas lo habían marcado como propio, con un gran cinco (5) en el suelo una k y una o al lado (5ko). Así se hacían llamar.  
  
Eran reconocidas en toda la escuela, ya que realizaban bromas de todo tipo y todos los tamaños y pobre del que se metiera con una de ellas, porque se metía con las cuatro.  
  
-Hola!!!!!- Dijo Adrienne, saludando con la mano y con la otra cargando el equipaje. - Hola!!!- saludaron al unísono las demás. Hola ¿Cómo lo pasaste en tus vaca? -preguntó otra chica, esta era más alta, la más alta del grupo, de pelo negro ondulado y piel té con leche , llamada Sabinne Mmmm, nada en especial, lo típico, ir a Pucón y luego ir a Miami- respondió Adrianne.  
  
Derrepente sintió como si se hubiese acordado de algo urgentemente, entonces corrió a abrir la ventana, para encontrarse con que su Jobberknoll, Mint, voló a toda velocidad entrando al tren, ocasionando un estruendo al chocar contra la pared.  
  
Ayyyy!!!!! Adrienne!! Ése pájaro va a terminar muerto algún día!!!!- dijo Kam Tu ave es traumante!! - dijo Sabinne Yo diría una ave psicópata asesina!!!! -Dijo una chica llamada Lily, de aspecto gracioso y simpático, más alta que Adrianne, pero más baja que Sabinne, de tes clara, muy clara y de pelo corto y castaño claro, pero no tan claro y ojos claros, café claros. Ya dejen a Mint!!!!- dijo Adrienne corriendo a ayudar a su ave.  
  
Siguieron hablando durante todo el trayecto, conversando sobre los nuevos proyectos para el año y de puras locuras. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a una hermosa mansión que a la entrada principal tenía con letras grandes y doradas "Wretsbrung".  
  
El lugar era bonito, estaba rodeado de árboles y unos animales voladores que al subirse en él te llevaba automáticamente a la mansión, cada uno de los animales poseía riendas, donde unas personas de 7º año manejaban, era como un premio, sacas buenas notas en 6º y e 7º eres el encargado de llevar las riendas del animalito, jajajajaja!!!  
  
Bien, al llegar, cuando se abrían las puertas, es director siempre tenía sorpresas para los alumnos, sin mencionar que el año anterior los sorprendió bastante haciéndoles el show de los Mupets (n/a: quien se lo imaginaría).  
  
Este año, al abrirse las puertas, aparecieron las banderas de quidditch que usaban para los partidos. El director estaba con unos shorts montado en una Runfree12 y todos los demás profesores (sin muy buena cara) jugando quidditch . Al final ganó el equipo del Director, quien muy feliz lanzaba chispitas de colores con su varita y caían globos, quienes los alumnos de 1º se peleaban. Todos los alumnos aplaudían por la nueva hazaña de este año.  
  
Esperaron un tiempo y y se abrió el paso hacia el comedor.  
  
El comedor era bastante grande y las mesas eran redondas donde perfectamente cabían 6 personas en cada una. Te podías sentar con quien quisiese y al 1º año tú elegías en que grupo quedar, esos grupos eran 4 y competían cada año por un premio sorpresa al final de cada año. Competían por puntos, se daban puntos en lo académico, en los valores y en todo lo bueno que se hiciera y se restaban puntos en lo malo, jejeje Cuando ya todos estaban sentados y el Director ya se había cambiado de ropa, se paró y calmó el murmullo.  
  
Comenzó diciendo lo siguiente: Queridos Alumnos, este año habrán algunos intercambios, nuestros queridos compañeros de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería quieren compartir un año con nosotros intercambiando 4 alumnos, para que los conozcamos y compartamos durante 1 año con ellos. Los que quieran ir de intercambio tendrán que inscribirse en ese buzón de allá- dijo señalando una caja donde había papeles de inscripción y una mesita donde se escribía - Ahora mismo está disponible, la fecha de inscripción es hasta este miércoles, y cuando el buzón se cierre, yo los iré llamando uno por uno, para ver quien tiene aptitude para ir. Bueno, ya saben que subirse a los árboles está prohibido y que el museo de momias en el 6º piso está cerrado por reparaciones.Eso era todo, disfruten de la comida que yo mismo preparé, jajajaja.  
  
Al terminar estas palabras, el salón estalló en murmullos, todos comentando lo mismo. Adrianne y sus amigas estaban impactadas - Sería genial salir por 1 año de este colegio- dijo Kam, quien feliz lo proponía.Sin embargo..  
  
  
  
.WOW!!!! Por fín!!! Un fic sola, espero que les guste y dejen R/R 


End file.
